Only you
by Yelai
Summary: Porque a simple vista, no eran la pareja que muchos habían tenido en mente, pero ellos, sabían que eran la familia que habían querido.
1. Chapter 1

_\- Leo, ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?_

 _El joven de rubia cabellera, bajó el libro para observar a quien siempre quiso como su hermana, notado en ella cierto nerviosismo, vergüenza y decisión._

 _\- Está bien. – Respondió intentando sonar amable - ¿Qué necesitas?_

 _\- Estaba esperando que, si podrías ayudarme a estudiar._

 _Sonó amable, pero no supo qué responder. ¿Corrin le pedía estudiar en ese momento? Debía admitir que le extrañaba, tanto, que no tardo en responder con la confusión que sintió y, a la vez, alegría._

 _\- ¿Tú? ¿Deseas estudiar? – Preguntó alzando la ceja - ¿En medio de la guerra? Estoy feliz de ayudar, ¿Pero por qué de repente tan seria acerca de tu educación?_

 _\- Pensé ampliar mis horizontes, podría ayudar a proteger a todos. Ahora que estamos en guerra, puedo practicar lo que aprendo en una batalla real. – Respondió sincera y decidida_

 _\- El campo de batalla no es tan bueno, ni tan simple. Estoy seguro de qué has aprendido bien a estas alturas. ¿No es cierto, Corrin?_

 _\- Bueno, sí, pero…_

 _El modo cabizbajo en que su hermana se posicionó, le hizo darse cuenta de qué posiblemente había sido rudo de su parte rechazar, de cierta forma, una petición. Pudo decirle a alguien más quienes también poseían experiencias en el combate tales como Xander, Camilla o al mismo Gunter (Quien tenía experiencias de vida más que nada), pero recurrió a él. Pensó nuevamente, hasta aceptar._

 _\- ¡Sin embargo! – Interrumpió el silencio de la peliblanca - Creo que las actividades intelectuales, juegan un papel clave para mantener a la mente aguda. Eso puede hacer la diferencia durante el calor de la batalla. Si realmente lo deseas, te enseñaré todo lo que deseas saber._

 _La aceptación de su petición, lograron enmarcar su sonrisa y subir a grados altos su emoción._

 _\- ¡Gracias, Leo!_

 _\- Pero no esperes que vaya a ser fácil. – De nuevo interrumpió su grito de alegría - Sabes cómo soy de estricto en mis estudios._

 _Esas palabras, habían bajado gravemente el estado de ánimo de Corrin, seria hasta casi arrepentirse. Más de una vez, le había visto ser estricto consigo mismo en cuanto a estudios se refería, era realmente un genio y no dudaba en que hiciera lo mismo con ella._

 _\- Lo sé, pero tal vez… ¿Crees poder aligerarlo un poco? – Rió nerviosa esperando poder ser aceptada otra petición_

 _\- Pides imposibles, voy a ser estricto como debo serlo para ayudar a su mente a crecer. – A pesar de ser una advertencia, Leo sonrió al rostro asustado de la joven - No olvides que eres tú la que lo pidió._

 _\- Supongo que es cierto. Voy a hacer lo que me pides sin quejas._

 _No tuvo más remedio que abstenerse a las quejas, aceptar con una sonrisa y esperar las palabras de Leo para dar el siguiente paso._

 _\- Dicho como un alumno modelo. ¡Ahora vamos a empezar!_

* * *

Todos los días, Leo era el primero en despertar y no era porque realmente quisiera aprovechar el día aún después de la guerra leyendo o haciendo otro tipo de actividad (lo hacía, pero más tarde), sino, que quien consideró antes su hermana, se levantaba minutos después para comenzar un viaje.

Leo como Corrin, bajaban al mismo tiempo por las escaleras de caracol de aquella grande y acogedora casa del árbol, o como otros lo llamaba, _"Cuartos Privados_ ".

Todos creían que no sólo debían vivir en un lugar como ese después de llevar tiempo casados con un par de hijos, pero no les importaba, sobre todo, a Corrin.

Había sido de los primeros lugares que existían cuando Lilith la llevó allí por primera vez y por nada, lo dejaría.

Como todas las mañanas, se miraron y se despidieron. Corrin con una sonrisa jovial y Leo con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- ¡Nos vemos pronto, Mamá! – Le despidió Kana con una radiante sonrisa, recién bajando

\- Espero y tengas un buen viaje – Siguió Forrest detrás de su hermano menor, con la misma sonrisa que había heredado de su padre

\- Les traeré algún regalo – Sonrió Corrin alejándose finalmente.

Así eran casi todos los días, la rutina era dulce y agradable. Leo pasaba la mayoría del tiempo estudiando los antiguos textos o los libros que había conseguido para su disfrute; Forrest pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en la tienda de accesorios ya sea atendiéndola o mirando los objetos; Y Kana, terminaba jugando con los demás chicos de su generación como Sophie, Percy y el resto.

Al terminar el día, Forrest y Kana esperaban pacientes en la habitación de sus padres.

\- Mamá se ha tardado hoy – Suspiró mirando el techo de la habitación, recostada en la grande y cómoda cama

\- Debió toparse con alguien que le interesó – Explicó Leo escogiendo el libro adecuado para leerle a su hijo menor

\- Ya quiero mostrarle esto – Sonrió Forrest enseñándole al rubio, la diadema con adornos florales que él había hecho

\- Apuesto a que le encantará

Ya era tarde y como la rutina indicaba, Forrest y Kana se retiraron a sus habitaciones para descansar. Cuando Leo buscaba algún otro libro para leer, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una joven de cabello blanco, cansada.

\- Así que has vuelto de tus aventuras – Sonrió - ¿Me he perdido de algo?

Y Corrin, no pudo esperar para contarle.

\- ¡Debiste ver qué encontré!

* * *

 ** _Hace tanto que quería hacer un fic de ellos, y ahora que tengo FE: Conquest, no pude negar hacerlo. Agradezco a Nira Serenes, por la idea de escribir. Son 4 capítulos, uno por cada apoyo. Si desean que este fic avance lento, puesto que no todos tienen sus copias, lo haré. No habrá spoiler de la historia, así que pueden estar seguros._**

 ** _Ahm… estos capis están basados en los eventos que pasan en la casita del árbol, y si han dicho que lo suba lento, lo haré para que, cuando lo jueguen, lo vivan en experiencia propia y después lo lean._**

 ** _Intenté seguir la actitud de Leo, espero me haya salido un poco._**

 ** _¡Hasta el próximo_**!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de FE Fates no son de mi pertenencia. Sólo los uso sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

 _\- ¡Leo! He terminado la tarea que me diste para la táctica de batalla_

 _El chico dejó su lectura para concentrar de nuevo su atención en la peliblanca._

 _\- Ah, excelente. Déjame verlo_

 _Corrin esperó ansiosa, sin embargo, al ver las facetas menor hacía, temió que su estrategia estuviese mal. Leo suspiró, bajando los papeles que Corrin le entregó, un poco decepcionado a la estrategia._

 _\- ¿Y, bien? ¿Qué opinas?_

 _\- Esto es… Basura – Soltó – Si tú posicionas tus unidades de esta forma, esto será una masacre._

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser!_

 _Sabía que las noches de estudio, no habían valido en nada. Falló en una simple simulación. Se sentó frente a él la pequeña mesa donde también se hallaba una taza de té y bocadillos, con completa decepción._

 _\- Estás concentrándote mucho en los enemigos frontales. Error de principiante. – Explicó – Haces eso, y has abierto la puerta a los ataques de atrás._

 _Corrin alzó un poco la mirada, esperando la siguiente explicación de su hermano menor._

 _\- En esta situación, debes utilizar un pequeño grupo de soldados para reconocer el terreno - Siguió mientras usaba una pluma para guiar la situación seguido de la vista de la Princesa – Guíalos a través de aquí, manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia en su formación. Si cambia la posición de ellos con éxito, ¿No aumentan las opciones de batalla? Incluso se podría colar aquí y sacar a su comandante con facilidad_

 _\- Vaya… ¡Eso fue sorprendente! Eres muy inteligente, Leo – Exclamó y halagó mientras alzaba los papeles para mirar con alegría y sorpresa_

 _\- No realmente. Eso es lo más básico de lo básico – Honestamente, es un milagro que hayas sobrevivido tanto tiempo_

 _\- Sí, lo sé. Ciertamente no sé cómo he llegado tan lejos_

 _Corrin bajó la cabeza nuevamente en derrota, decepcionada una vez más por sus tácticas y poca supervivencia._

 _-…_

 _Al darse cuenta del silencio del rubio, alzó la vista una vez más, preguntando preocupada._

 _\- ¿Pasa algo malo, Leo?_

 _\- Corrin, ¿Sabes cómo te miramos en el campo de batalla? ¿Por qué crees que es así?_

 _No supo que contestar, incluso se tomó unos segundos para luego responder._

 _\- Probablemente porque… Soy nueva en todo esto_

 _\- Precisamente – Respondió el chico – Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta tu sola. Eso es porque Xander y Camilla siempre te han prestado más atención._

 _Sabía a dónde había llegado, un tema del que no quería hablar._

 _\- Oh, Leo. Yo no quise decir-_

 _\- No, está bien – Le interrumpió – El fuerte siempre está sólo porque nadie piensa que necesiten ayuda, pero eso no es cierto en absoluto. Hay ocasiones en las que me hubiera gustado… Que alguien estuviera a mi lado, alguien que me guiara._

 _"Pero ya no soy un niño y no puedo decir tal cosa egoísta. Todo lo que estoy tratando de decir, es que disfrutes en dónde te encuentres en este proceso de crecimiento._

 _Corrin, sorprendida y melancólica por las palabras, se disculpó._

 _\- Leo… Lo siento. Es mi culpa el que te sientas herido, ¿No es así? Los otros siempre han visto mis dotes, así…_

 _-…_

 _\- Tú eres talentoso, Leo – Respondió de nuevo - Estamos muy impresionados por ti. Nosotros te mantenemos en un pedestal de clases, pero ahora puedo ver lo solo que te sentías. Pero deberías saber, que yo cambiaría de mentes por un día si pudiera. Trabajo duro, pero siento que no soy lo suficiente para alcanzarte._

 _-… Perdóname, hermana – Suspiró Leo cerrando los ojos arrepentido – He dicho demasiado. Somos familia, primero y ante todo. Lo único que importa es que nos cuidamos la espalda. Perdona mi momento de debilidad._

 _\- Está bien, Leo – Sonrió intentando calmar el ánimo del menor – Sé que no soy tan fuerte como debería ser. Pero eso es porque necesito tu ayuda. Espero tu consentimiento para seguir con la tutoría…_

 _\- Claro, Corrin – Respondió más calmado – Será un honor_

* * *

Corrin estiró los brazos hacia el techo, soltando un bostezo dirigiendo una de sus manos a la perilla de la puerta hasta abrirla y sonreír por haber regresado a su hogar.

\- ¡Leo, volví!

Al no recibir respuesta, se acercó la cama hasta enternecerse.

\- Está dormido – Rió intentando no hacer el menor ruido posible.

Vestido comúnmente, con un libro entreabierto a su lado y la cama un poco desordenada, Corrin se dignó a despertarle para contarle sus aventuras nuevamente esperando que no despertara de mal humor.

Se sentó en la orilla, acercándose y acariciando su rostro con la mano derecha.

Todo iba excelente, Leo se removía tranquilamente dispuesto a despertar; Hasta que su organismo le jugó una mala broma, haciéndola estornudar golpeando la frente de su esposo con la suya despertándolo en el instante.

\- ¡Agh! – Se quejó incorporándose sobando aquella zona – La próxima vez, con menos violencia.

\- ¡Lo lamento!

Definitivamente, no había sido una buena tarde.

Afortunadamente, la siguiente vez que lo halló dormido, se cercioró de que su cuerpo estuviera sano, no hubiese ruido y nadie molestar. Acariciando sus mejillas con ensueño, Leo despertó con una cautivadora sonrisa.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Has vuelto! Espero no haber roncado – Respondió avergonzado por tal escena para luego sonreír - ¡Bien! Estás aquí. He reorganizado mi horario para maximizar nuestro tiempo juntos.

Y por ello lo amaba, aunque tenía sus bajas y le agrada no recordar la vez que Leo volvió de las aguas termales.

* * *

Aquí tengo el siguiente capítulo y estoy intentando actualizar lento, espero y les gustara. El último apoyo, el S, será un capítulo especial. Un antes y después de la conversación de apoyo.

¡Hasta el próximo!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem Fates no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _¬ ¡Oye, Leo! – Corrió Corrin alzando un conjunto de hojas al aire – He terminado tu última tarea de batalla táctica._

 _¬ ¿Oh? – Fue lo primero que pronunció bajando un libro nuevo recibiendo las hojas – Déjame ver_

 _Corrin esperó ansiosa y nerviosa; Esperando saber si su tarea logró realizarla de buena manera al fin, o seguir cometiendo incompetencias como las veces pasadas. Leo bajó las hojas y por su rostro, la chica comprendió que cometió errores nuevamente._

 _¬ ¿Y bien? – Preguntó valiente - ¿Cómo lo hice esta vez?_

 _¬ Esto es… realmente bueno – Admitió mostrando una sonrisa – Mucho mejor que la vez anterior. Tus unidades tienen una oportunidad decente de sobrevivir._

 _¬ ¿Piensas eso? – Suspiró aliviada – Eso es un alivio_

 _¬ Claro – Siguió – Siempre hay un margen de mejora. Aún así, lo hiciste bien._

 _¬ Esto es gracias a ti, Leo. No habría podido mejorar tan rápido sin tu ayuda._

 _¬ Eso es cierto – Sonrió con presunción – De hecho, mostrar más agradecimiento no estaría de más._

 _¬ Leo, eres de lo peor – Rió levemente recargándose en el respaldo de la silla frente al menor - ¿Es lo que realmente debería decir un maestro?_

 _¬ Mis disculpas. Tengo que dejar llevar mi lengua afilada de vez en cuando. Honestamente, la primera vez que me pediste ayuda, no creí que fueses tan dedicada._

 _¬ Sólo porque eres un gran maestro._

 _¬ No, no del todo – Borró su sonrisa dejando una seriedad_

 _¬ ¿No? – Preguntó confundida_

 _¬ Siempre he tenido una teoría del porqué Camilla tiene tanta atención hacia ti. Pero ahora, he confirmado mis sospechas… - Volvió a sonreír – Es tu buen corazón. Al estar cerca de ti, se logra un efecto de disparo inexplicable. Además, eres tan amable con ganas de aprender, que hace que la enseñanza de una gran alegría._

 _¬ ¿En serio?_

 _¬ Claro. Hay algo en ti que atrae a la gente y la hace confiar en ti. Eso es, a pesar de tu falta de experiencia, eres líder natural. – Dejó la sonrisa dejando su lado normal – Pensé que la débil debía tener la atención mientras que el fuerte estaba solo, pero ahora veo, que es un equivocación nacida de mi propia arrogancia._

 _¬ Leo…_

 _¬ Gracias por ayudarme a darme cuenta, Corrin._

 _Ella negó, con el rostro serio._

 _¬ No me agradezcas. No he hecho nada…_

 _¬ Basta de hablar. Tengo la intención de pulir al mejor estratega que Nohr haya de conocer. – Sonrió nuevamente con presunción – Grita y llora lo que quieras, no te dejaré hasta que seas perfecta._

 _¬ Uhm… OK… Sólo no seas tan difícil conmigo, ¿Prometido?_

 _Leo regresó su vista hacia la lectura haciendo creer que Corrin era ignorada._

 _¬ ¡¿Leo?! – Expresó con molestia finalmente_

 _¬ Sólo dame lo mejor que tengas y ya veremos que pasa – Sonrió ocultándola detrás de un libro acabando la conversación._

* * *

Corrin dejó caer los regalos en la cama matrimonial donde sus hijos y su esposo, miraban curiosos.

¬ Traje estos regalos, ¿Les gustan?

Eran… regalos bastante curiosos. Algunos carecían de forma, otros eran demasiado lindos, otros eran bastante feos, algunas eran máscaras de clases o soldados que servían de Nohr.

¬ Hay… variedad – Habló Leo tomando la máscara de una criatura defensora del castillo - ¿Por qué esto?

¬ Me gusta este – Sonrió Forrest un gran moño blanco - ¿Puedo quedármelo?

La peliblanca asintió observando que el mismo moño, era exactamente igual al que Charlotte usaba; Podía encontrar un moño igual en la tienda que no estaba lejos. No le restó importancia, y aceptó.

¬ ¡A mí me gusta este! – Expresó Kana sujetando unos lentes de color - ¡Son unos lentes bastante bonito! ¿No es cierto, Forrest?

Era cierto que Kana no poseía el mismo toque por la moda de que él, así que simplemente asintió revolviéndole el cabello.

¬ También me llevaré este – Concluyó llevándose un escudo – A Soleil o Sophie les gustará

Forrest le siguió llevándose el moño blanco pensando una forma nueva de ponérsela en el cabello.

¬ ¿Y bien? – Preguntó mirando a su esposo - ¿Te gust algo, Leo?

Sabía que sus hijos se habían llevado lo mejor y decente, buscó nuevamente entre las cosas y sacó unos lentes cristalinos.

¬ ¿Ese está bien? – Preguntó

¬ Me servirán para mis horas de lectura – Explicó

Asintió nuevamente, levantando una boina rosada idéntica a la de su hijo mayor.

¬ Supongo que tuviste una buena aventura entonces

Corrin respondió con una sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem Fates no son de mi pertenencia.**_

* * *

 _Leo realmente no sabía como había llegado a esa situación que tan sólo miraba el objeto que había comprado no hace mucho en la ciudadela con un poco de su dinero ahorrado, y un poco más prestado por su hermano mayor a base de una mentira; Un pequeño objeto circular y dorado con un brillo excepcional con el que toda mujer soñó alguna vez en su vida enamorada o no._

 _Había acudido a la gran biblioteca para leer un poco y calmar sus ideas, pero simplemente pensó en qué le diría cuando la encontrase y más que nada, si le diría o no la situación._

 _-…_

 _Allí se mantuvo, fuera de la biblioteca al descubrir que no lograría nada encerrado._

 _Y fue en ese momento que Corrin se le acercó, curiosa y preocupada al semblante._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa, Leo? – Le preguntó – Luces triste_

 _\- Ahora no, Corrin – Habló seriamente con ese semblante_

 _\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – Siguió preguntando mirándole al rostro directamente – Te conozco, Leo. No puedes esconderlo de mí. Vamos, dime qué te molesta_

 _\- ¿Podrías por favor dejarme sólo un momento? – Suspiró de su insistencia_

 _\- No quieres decir ahora, ¿Verdad?_

 _\- Lo siento, pero eres la última persona que quiero que me vea así_

 _Entonces, rió levemente a la respuesta._

 _\- No seas tonto – Sonrió – Estar triste no es nada para avergonzarse_

 _\- No entiendes – Cerró los ojos ligeramente molesto – Sólo… vete_

 _\- ¿De verdad no hay nada en qué pueda ayudarte? ¿Nada?_

 _Leo simplemente guardó silencio, esperando ser comprendido._

 _\- Muy bien – Torció la boca resignada de lograr algo con su hermano menor – Si no me quieres cerca, te dejaré solo con tu problema. Sólo recuerda que estoy aquí para ti. Si necesitas algo, por favor, házmelo saber._

 _Y fue cuando la vio marcharse, cuando se decidió encarar las cosas de una buena vez. Si no era ahora, seguiría con ese sentimiento que le pesaba en el pecho y sería demasiado tarde cuando se librase de él._

 _La llamó y Corrin obedeció._

 _\- Perdóname, Corrin – Comenzó de nueva cuenta – Quizás puedes ayudarme después de todo. ¿Me escucharás?_

 _\- Pensé que nunca preguntarías – Sonrió_

 _\- Tengo un problema y para mi vida, no puedo encontrar una solución._

 _Entonces, fingió un poco de espanto, aunque era más una sorpresa que otra emoción._

 _\- ¡¿Algo que el gran Leo no pueda solucionar?! ¿Qué podría ser?_

 _\- Quiero verdaderamente algo, pero no sé como obtenerlo – Frunció el ceño angustiado – Esto nunca había pasado. Nunca había tenido un problema que no pudiera solucionar. Sé que sería tonto actuar sin un plan adecuado. Y aún, no sé cuánto podría mantenerlo dentro de mí._

 _\- Leo – Comenzó después de escucharle atenta – Si significa mucho para ti, tienes que ir por ello. ¿Qué es eso que quieres?_

 _\- Quizá, esto haga las cosas más claras_

 _Corrin se mantuvo curiosa cuando le vio abrir la mano derecha, mostrando un objeto de, no gran valor material, sino, de valor sentimental._

 _\- Espera… - Expresó viendo cómo se lo mostraba - ¡Esto es un anillo!_

 _\- Entusiasta como siempre – Siguió con el tono normal en rostro y voz – Sin embargo, como se puede conjeturar, no es un simple anillo. Ese es un anillo para dárselo a esa persona especial con quien hagas voto de amor para la eternidad._

 _Corrin no sabía si ese anillo lo había comprado para alguien del ejército en especial, o para… ella…_

 _\- Cuando compré este anillo para ti, por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí… Feliz – Sonrió sincero – Pura felicidad, todo había tomado sentido en mi vida… He estado batallando con estas emociones desde la primera vez que supe que no estábamos relacionados sanguíneamente. Pero como he dicho, no puedo sostenerlo más tiempo._

 _Rápidamente, el color en sus mejillas aumentaron y las palabras de su boca tardaron en salir._

 _\- No quieres decir…_

 _\- Querida Corrin… Parece que he caído perdidamente enamorado de ti_

 _No sabía hacia dónde mirar o qué decir cuándo le vio arrodillarse._

 _\- ¿Me harías el honor de aceptar este anillo?_

 _Y debía de admitir lo que sentía._

 _\- ¡Leo! No sé qué decir…_

 _\- Lo sé, es sólo que… Eres todo lo que pienso. Te amo. ¡Estoy en agonía!_

 _Corrin calló y Leo temió lo peor. Se levantó, guardando toda la dignidad que le sobraba dispuesto a disculparse, marcharse y procurar que las cosas con hermana retomaran el curso._

 _\- Lo siento… Sé que probablemente es la última cosa que escucharías de mí. Pero ahora que está, debo saber… ¿Sientes lo mismo?_

 _\- Leo… - Sonrió – Gracias. Felizmente, acepto este hermoso anillo_

 _Y ahora, la vergüenza y sorpresa se posaron en el rostro del menor._

 _\- ¡¿E-En serio?!_

 _\- Sí. Me siento igual que tú – Confesó – Estos sentimientos son inesperados, y además, hermosos… Me alegro de que hayas dicho algo. No creo haber tenido el mismo coraje que tú. Ya sé que me falta mucho por aprender, pero prometo, ¡Darlo todo por ti! No quiero nada más que se digna de tu amor._

 _\- Tú eres perfectamente esplendida como eres, Corrin – Sonrió colocando el anillo en el dedo correspondiente – Juntos, estoy seguro que continuaremos creciendo como guerreros y como personas._

 _\- ¡Espero que sí! – Rió_

 _Leo pudo perder mucho ese día, pero al contrario, ganó más de lo que esperaba._

 _\- Gracias por tu mano, Corrin. Juro dedicar mi vida a tu felicidad_

 _\- Oh, Leo… Prometo lo mismo_

 _Para Leo, había sido el mejor día de su vida._

" _ **He escondido mis sentimientos por mucho tiempo. No puedo creer que te sientas de la misma forma después de todo.  
Quédate conmigo siempre".**_


End file.
